the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Treasure Hunter
So you want to be a Treasure Hunter, do you? Treasure Hunting is one of the biggest pastimes of the Phoenician Brotherhood and it makes up a large part of the Chapter's overall reputation. But despite what you might see in the movies, it's not easy work and much of it involves red tape and bureaucracy just as much as it does jungle-jumping and revolver action. Tools of the Trade: -Bullwhip and Fedora = Maybe (it depends on how stereotypical you want to be). -Background in Appropriate Fields = Archeology, history, linguistics and chemistry will be but several scientific disciplines you will need to brush up on if you want to have even a snowball's chance in hell of actually succeeding at treasure hunting. -Compass = The reason for this one should be evident, without a compass your chances of getting lost increase exponentially. -Competition = There's always a chance that someone else is after the treasure. This is especially the case with famous or valuable treasure. Or if some new evidence has surfaced that sheds light on how to find said treasure. At best the other competition will just be a commercial company who will simply vie for permits, but at worst it could be a wealthy patron backed by private military contractors or even bands of pirates with dreams of grandiose adventure. -Defense = At best you will be able to hire a private security detail (like Hightower Security) or receive police protection from the local, friendly government. But in the event you are all on your own then you will need to defend yourself. A basic handgun is good although it's important to remember that most countries have strict laws about bringing in weapons. While most modern people consider automatic or semi-automatic weapons as a first choice, treasure hunters often cling to the tried and true Revolver because unlike other guns it doesn't jam and it's basic design makes it perfect for use in any environment. Basic hunting rifles will serve you well for catching your own dinner, and it wouldn't hurt to pay to learn how to properly fire an assault rifle. The AK-47, and the Chinese Type 56 (which is a knockoff of the AK), is by far the most common assault rifle in the world. -Electronics = GPS tracker, satellite phone (don't even bother with a cell phone if you plan on jumping from country to country), camera (the scholars in the Chapter will appreciate it if you record the scenes of you discovery for later examination), and a waterproof watch. -Funding = Globetrotting doesn't come cheap. If you want to travel internationally and bring along the appropriate people and equipment, then you're going to have to pay some hefty travel fair (and probably grease a few palms). If you have a reputation or have worked alongside other Phoenician brothers then you may be able to get funding from the Chapter itself. -Local Laws = Most countries have regulations, laws, and above all, taxes on the purchasing, finding or appropriation of any antiquities. Most countries also have federal departments who do nothing else but police the antiquities, and treasure hunting, markets. If you're smart or savvy than you'll have a friend or two in such departments but if not you may find yourself having to cut your way through a jungle of legalism. -Metal Detector = Not just for octagenarians on the beach, metal detectors can greatly aid a treasure hunter in locating swords, shields, chests, or coins in the debris of some lost temple complex. -Software = Aerial and satellite photography has made strides in the study and locating of lost or buried buildings, edifices and tunnels. You don't need to have super-advanced tech to work this kind of magic, many amateur treasure hunters have succeeded using little more than Google Earth. -Vaccinations = Not really the more illustrious side to treasure hunting but ultimately necessary. Diseases can afflict anyone not native to a region with cramps, sweatiness, loss of strength, headache, and diarrhea that will last for days on end. In extreme cases, it can even kill. Adepts of a particular Order, like the Healers, may be naturally resistant or even immune to diseases without the assistance of vaccines. -Wildlife Lore = How knowledgeable are you about local wildlife where you will be working. You don't have to be the next Jauc Costeau, but you do need to be aware of the potentially hazardous animals that will be native to the environment of your next destination. Category:Phoenician Brotherhood Category:Titles